Hidden Truths
by Crowned Black Hearts.pub
Summary: Captain Jack and Lily, his current 'shagger' get into an argument. Will they finally part ways or will they discover hidden feelings? M for maybe lemon, and small language! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just some short story I decided to do. R&R and remember this is rated M for lemons and language!!

Three weeks. That's how long Captain Jack and I had been (for lack of a better term) shagging. Three weeks filled of blissful nights and exemplary days.

Then he had to go and bloody irritate me! Honestly he can be so infuriating! No wonder that old prissy commodore Norington wants his neck in the noose.

"Lily?!" I looked down from my spot at the crows nest to see Jack.

"What do you want?!" I shout back.

"Will ye just come down 'ere?!"

I sigh, and reluctantly start climbing down the rigging. I jumped down at the last few feet, and jumped down in front of him.

"What?" I practically growl. Even the sight of him makes my temper flare. I have to force myself not to slap him silly as he rolls his eyes.

"Still mad at me?" I can feel my anger finally reach boiling level.

"OF COURSE YOU IGNORANT, LYING, STUPID, SON OF A WHORE!!" I yell, "YOU CAN BE SO DENSE SOMETIMES!!" Jack looks a bit taken back, and shocked. I can see his own anger bursting.

"Me?" he asks, "Me? You're calling me dense!?"

"No, I was talking to Jack the monkey yes you!"

"Takes one ta know one." I make a sound that resembles a six year old in a temper tantrum, throw my hands up, and start walking away.

"Where are you going?" I hear Jack shout after me.

"To sleep!" Jack, having no better come back, just shouts, "Fine! But ye better stay on yer side of the bed!"

I turn to look at him from the doorway of the Captains Cabin. I glare knifes at him as I say through my clenched teeth, "My side of the bed being the whole bed Jack darling, because tonight you will not be sleeping here." and with that, I slam the door on a very angered Jack Sparrow.

Later

"Love, please open the door." calls Jack. I was laying on the bed still fuming from our earlier spat.

"No! Go away! I'm sure the crows nest will be more that comfy for you!"

"Darl'n, please, ye know I love ta annoy ya. I just can't help it, yer just too damn…" his voice trailed off. I could feel some of my anger ebb. I knew in his own way, Jack was trying to apologize something which was as rare as a rabbit mating with a wolf. I slowly got up from the bed, walked to the door, and leaned against it.

"Gods, I can barley talk te her." I heard him murmur. I smiled a little. So the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was at a lose for words?

"Jack?" I half whisper,

"Yes darl'n?" he says in the same tone. I feel as if we were trapped in a moment, and even the smallest noise above a whisper could break it.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit of an ass to you." I finally say. To me, it's more of an admittance than an apology. All the same I hear him chuckle, then say, with amusement laced in his voice, "Nah, ya keep me in line tha' way. I like a women who can keep me on me toes." I giggle softly, and then open the door. Even though I try to avoid his eyes I can feel them boring into my face. After a few moments he gently cups my chin and lifts my eyes to lock with his. I felt myself get lost in his dark, never ending eyes. Those eyes which always seemed to be able to look through me no matter what I did.

He leaned forward and gave me a small, but sweet kiss on my cheek, then moved to kiss the other cheek in the same manner. I could feel my breathing getting rigid as Jack kissed my forehead, then my nose. My whole body was tingling with emotion. He had never kissed my this way before. We were usually rough and heated.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _I thought, outraged, _Their just kisses! _Jack kisses my chin, before his lips finally travel down to my own and stay there. At first the kiss is gentle and chaste. But it turns more passionate when I sneak my tongue into Jacks mouth. I moan at the feel of him sucking on it. I am surprised when he pulls away and picks me up. I yelp as he carries me into the room and slams the door. It was going to be a very long night.

R&R!! Tell me if I should continue and post a lemon in the next chapter, or to just leave it there. Constructive critasismn is most deffinatly welcomed. Along with some good ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is!! The second chapter of Hidden Truths!! I'm planning on cutting the piece I wrote for this into two parts, so the story will have around 3 chapters. R&R!!!

My pillow groans and pulls me closer to it, waking me up from my sleep. I groggily open my eyes to see a very bare, but very strong tanned chest. Memory of what happened last night flows into my mind. Jack and I had shared a few passionate kisses before going to sleep, each of us silently decided the events of the day had drained us, not only physically but emotionally too much.

I lift my head to see Jack's brown eyes gazing sleepily down at me. He smiles and says cockily, "I must say darl'n, I do love wakin' up te yer lovely figure on me." I giggle, and crawl up him slightly to give him a kiss on his lips.

"And I must day Captain, I do love waking up to your manly chest." Jack chuckles and without warning, flips us over so I lay underneath him. I moan with delight as he thrust his tongue deeply into my mouth. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest as he breaks the kiss and stares down into my grey eyes.

"Ye know this chest of mine comes with an equally apeal'n bottom." He whispers huskily. My laugh is drowned out by a knock from the door.

"Rise 'n shine Cap'n!" Gibbs voice shouts. Jack rolls his eyes and curses.

"I'm com'n, I'm com'n!" he yells back, before turning back to me, "Sorry love duty calls." I nod, and stretch as he puts on a shirt and walks out the door. After a few moments, I get up and also walk out the door.

I squint at the bright sun and make my way down to the galley. Apart from my unnaturally jolly mood, the rest of the day is normal as usual. I'm kept busy the entire time. When I'm not in the rigging, I'm down in the storage checking our cargo. And when I'm not there, I'm usually in the crows nest, keeping a weather eye open for sails or land. And all the while my thoughts kept wandering towards a certain Captain. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when we first shagged I didn't think about Jack this much!

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I yawned as I walked into the captain's cabin. I trudged over to the bed and plopped down on my back to rest. I suddenly sat up, feeling something underneath me. I turn around to see a brown package. By the size of it, I am surprised I missed it. Coltishly, I pick it up and examine it. I give it a gentle shake, making the objects inside move only slightly, as if they were crammed tightly in together.

Finally deciding it was safe to open, I ripped off the paper to reveal a white box with a note scribbled on top. I immediately recognized the handwriting to be Jacks.

_Lily,_

_Just a little something I think you should wear tonight. I thought it'd be fun. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

I look down to the bottom of the note, to see he had scratched something out. It looked like three small words. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what they said. I felt like leaping for joy and hurling my insides out at the same time. Instead, I lift the lid of the box and gasp as I pull out a beautiful lavender dress. A small amount of white lace adorned the hem, neckline (which I noted was a bit lower than society would consider proper) and the three-fourth's cute sleeves.

I look back into the box to see if there was anything else and my jaw dropped in pure shock. I dropped the dress and reached into the box to pull out the most scandalous black corset I had ever seen, complete with holy thigh high tights and lavender garters to attach said tights to corset. Lavender corset strings adorned the front, making it look all the more naughty. My mouth contorted into a smirk as I started to strip out of my pirate garb. Jack Sparrow was in for a treat tonight.

Next chapter will most defiantly be rated M!! No lookie if ya know your not allowed!!!


End file.
